If You Just Realize
by Lost Angel575
Summary: A Valentines Day songfic of Colbie Caillat's- Realize. RoyxRiza, you know I had to add Maes and Havoc too I couldn't resist . Well that's the best summary I can come up with so read to find out the rest. Oneshot.


♥If You Just Realize♥

**AN:** A Valentines Fic for Royai. ♥

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie.

**

* * *

**

**Take time to realize,**

**That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.**

**Take time to realize,**

**That I am on your side**

**Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**

* * *

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" asked Roy. 

'_There he goes again asking another girl out.'_ thought Riza.

* * *

**But I can't spell it out for you,**

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you**

* * *

'_Can't he tell, that I ...I'm in love with him.'_ thought Riza. 

'_That we could be together, without those stupid frat laws.'_ thought Riza.

'_But why would he want me?'_ thought Riza.

'_All of those years together, but he can't or won't say something.'_ thought Riza.

* * *

**If you just realize what I just realized,**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**And will never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder if**

**We missed out on each other now.**

* * *

The next day- 

"So colonel how was your date?" asked Havoc.

"Nothing special Havoc." replied Roy.

"You know tomorrow's Valentines Day." said Havoc.

"Yeah I know." said Roy.

"Do you have any plans." asked Havoc.

"Well I'm going to take Gracia out for a night on the town." said Maes.

"But I hate leaving little Elysia with a baby sitter; she so adorable and just turned three. Wanna see the pictures?" said Maes holding out Elysia's pictures.

"No Maes!" said Roy and Havoc in unison.

* * *

**Take time to realize**

**Oh-oh I'm on your side**

**Didn't I, didn't I tell you.**

**Take time to realize**

**This all can pass you by... Didn't I tell you?**

* * *

"You still haven't answered the question." said Havoc. 

"Nothing really just some plans if she even says yes." said Roy.

"Who, Hawkeye? You know you like her." said Maes.

"That's none of your business Maes." said Roy.

"You know you really should get a wife then you could have a darling angel like my Elysia." said Maes.

"Damn it, Maes if you bring out those pictures again." said Roy.

"Okay okay, say hi to Riza for me." said Maes leaving the room.

"Maes!" said Roy.

* * *

**But I can't spell it out for you,**

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you**.

* * *

Roy walks into the office with a dozen red roses. 

"Hello Hawkeye." said Roy.

'_Those can't possibly be mine, I don't even like Roses Roy knows that.'_ thought Riza.

* * *

**If you just realized what I just realized**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**Then we'd never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder if**

**We missed out on each other now.**

* * *

"Havoc, would you please tell the delivery guy to stop bringing me your stuff!" said Roy. 

Riza giggled something she usually doesn't do.

"What's so funny?" asked Roy.

"Nothing I just thought you." said Riza.

"That those were for you." said Roy.

Riza blushed.

"I know you don't like Roses, that's why I bought you Lilies." said Roy holding up a dozen or so pink Lilies.

"Happy Valentine's Day Riza." said Roy.

* * *

**It's not always the same**

**No it's never the same**

**If you don't feel it to.**

**If you meet me half way**

**If you would meet me half way.**

**It could be the same for you.**

* * *

"I told you, I knew it!" said Maes. 

"Shut up, she hasn't even said yes yet." said Havoc.

"A wedding! It should be in the summer with…" said Maes excitedly.

"Not that to a date." said Havoc.

* * *

**If you just realized what I just realized**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**Then we'd never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder**

**Just realized what I just realized**

* * *

"Of course I'll go, Roy." said Riza. 

Just the sound of her saying his name makes him happy; Roy not sir, not Colonel just Roy.

"Then it's a date." said Roy.

Roy and Riza walked out of the office hand in hand, it was going to be a very happy Valentines Day. ♥

OoOoOOo

* * *

**AN:** Happy Valentines Day! Well almost, I'm not really into Valentines Day, but I couldn't not write this fic it was just a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. The Song is by Colbie Caillat and it's called Realize. Yes I will update From the Beginning, probably today or tommorow. This was my first songfic I think it suited Royai really well don't you think? Thanks For Reading! Feel free to drop a review my way please - 


End file.
